


On the edge of paradise

by LadyMurder



Series: 50 Drabbles, 5 fandoms, 5 ships [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder/pseuds/LadyMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me ame como você ama. Me toque como você toca. #Desafio50drabbles com Hiei-and-Shino</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the edge of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Resposta ao desafio dos 50 "drabbles", 5 fandoms, 5 ships com a linda da Hiei-and-Shino.
> 
> Tema: Inverno. (01/10)

— Frio, frio, frio. – Lavi murmurava repetidamente enquanto enfrentava um dos longos e congelantes corredores da sede europeia da Ordem Negra.

Sempre detestou o frio. Lavi era calor. E sol. E verão. Era feito para rolar na grama e se banhar com uma mangueira num dia especialmente quente. Era feito para correr por aí descalço e sem blusa, rindo como um bobo enquanto brincava na praia com os amigos. Era feito das sombras que existiam no verão e que às vezes pareciam querer consumi-lo, mas que logo, logo ele conseguia fugir delas e correr de volta ao sol. Lavi era feito de suor e de uma luz ofuscante.

Mas não era verão naquele dia. E nem seria por longos meses. O maldito inverno chegara mais cedo e castigava aquele castelo antigo e pouco aquecido, cheio de paredes frias e chão congelante. _Como_ , ele se perguntava, _como esperam que eu consiga dormir naquele quarto de pedra aquecido apenas por velas medíocres?_ Era impossível sequer fechar os olhos, quando seus dentes batiam como loucos e as camadas de cobertas que ele botava sobre si não faziam efeito algum.

Ele não iria ficar ali. Não quando havia um lugar muito mais quentinho em mente. O lugar era perigoso e proibido a menos em casos muito raros, mas diante de todo aquele frio, Lavi estava disposto a arriscar sua vida daquela vez. E, afinal, _não nos vemos há semanas!_ O longo corredor que o futuro Bookman percorria – que em outras ocasiões lhe foi motivo de frustração por ser longo demais, longe demais – levava ao quarto de Kanda Yuu, o exorcista que voltara de missão naquele mesmo dia mais cedo e ainda não mostrara o ar da sua graça para o quase congelado Lavi.

Como se Yuu fosse realmente ter esse ato de demonstração aberta de afeto. Não, esse era o papel de Lavi nessa relação confusa e inexperiente que começaram há pouco mais de um ano. As demonstrações de Kanda eram muito mais sutis e polidas, que apenas o futuro Bookman conseguia perceber e que estava mais do que feliz com isso. Fora Lavi que se declarara, mas foram os dedos de Kanda entrelaçados nos seus e o rápido e macio roçar de lábios que ele lhe deu que selaram o relacionamento. Então cabia à Lavi o trabalho de encarar a morte de frente e conseguir algum calor humano, além de matar suas saudades.

Finalmente, encarou a porta do espadachim. Ia entrar, se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, abraçar o exorcista e enfrentar o seu destino. Ia entrar, se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, abraçar o exorcista e enfrentar o seu destino. Ia entrar, se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, abraçar o exorcista e enfrentar o seu destino.

Girou a maçaneta e entrou – pessoas como Kanda não tinham problemas em deixar sua porta trancada, afinal, ninguém seria suicida o bastante para entrar. Entrou e viu seu plano todo ser jogado pela janela, ao ver um muito acordado Yuu sentado em sua cama, polindo sua mortal e muito conveniente katana. Lavi o encarou de olhos arregalado e o olhar foi retribuído, exceto que aos poucos os olhos de Kanda se estreitavam mais e mais e ele lentamente virava a parte afiada da espada na direção de Lavi.

— O que... – O espadachim começou, mortalmente.

— Y-yuu! – Lavi exclamou rapidamente, pensando rápido para escapar da morte iminente. Cuidadosamente circundou a espada que ainda estava apontada para si e jogou-se na cama, sentando-se ao lado do namorado. – Yuu! Como você pode chegar e nem ao menos ir falar comigo? Seu coração é uma pedra de gelo. – Ele acrescentou, fazendo sua melhor expressão sentida, no que Kanda apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você tem cinco segundos para me dizer o que está fazendo no meu quarto.

— Claro que eu vim te ver! – O futuro Bookman exclamou, sorrindo por dentro ao notar o leve tom rosado que as bochechas do outro adquiriram. – E está tão friiiiio. Esses quartos são horríveis, sem aquecimento algum. Mesmo que seu coração seja que nem esse inverno, Yuu, seu corpo ainda é quentinho. – Lavi provocou, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do outro rapaz, esfregando sua bochecha como que para sentir ao menos um pouco o calor do outro.

Passou-se um longo segundo de silêncio, antes de Kanda mover sua espada e deixá-la a centímetros do pescoço do ruivo, que sorriu amarelo. Brincar com Kanda era brincar com fogo e de repente o ambiente congelante já esquentava mais um pouco.

— Você é barulhento e eu preciso descansar. Vá embora antes que eu realmente decida usar a Mugen.

Sua voz não era mais alta do que um sussurro mortal, mas há tempos Lavi aprendera a ler todas as reações de Kanda Yuu. E as bochechas coradas, a mão não tão firme na espada e a forma como ele parecia se inclinar um pouco no pequeno contato físico que eles faziam, eram o bastante para o ruivo entender que a vontade de ambos era igual e que ele não manteria a pose impassível por muito tempo. Faziam semanas que não se viam, afinal.

Lavi sorriu e rodeou a cintura de Kanda com seu braço, trazendo-o mais para perto. Ignorou a espada ainda próxima e inclinou-se, de olhos já fechados, para tocar os lábios do espadachim com os seus. Era o bastante para que a saudade de longos dias derretesse o coração de inverno de Kanda. Ele por fim abaixou Mugen, apoiando-a na cama atrás de si enquanto lentamente fechava os próprios olhos. Lavi apenas pressionava seus lábios, mas Yuu precisava de mais. Entreabriu-os, sinalizando o que queria e o outro exorcista alegremente deslizou sua língua por entre eles, encontrando a de Kanda com um arrepio. O beijo era como o único foco quente no meio daquele tenebroso inverno que castigava a sede da Ordem e ambos se agarravam a ele o máximo que podiam.

— Senti saudades, Yuu. – O sussurro veio apenas após vários minutos, com ambos ainda muito próximos e com Kanda ainda de olhos fechados. O espadachim se permitiu um longo suspiro e algo entre um pequeno sorriso e um repuxar de lábios.

— Eu também. – Ele segredou, as duas palavras saindo relutantes e baixas, mas ainda sinceras. Lavi sorriu como um bobo e beijou a testa do exorcista ternamente.

— Acho que... vou indo agora, então. – O ruivo sugeriu e Kanda piscou, as sobrancelhas se juntando, o rosto claramente questionador. – Você disse que precisa descansar. Eu queria muito te ver e, bem, estava com muito frio. Mas já te vi e já estou quentinho, não vou te atrapalhar mais, eu juro. Vou quietinho para meu quarto. – Ele explicou, levantando-se com um sorriso.

E nesse momento, Kanda quis socar Lavi. Ou voltar a ameaçá-lo com sua katana. Porque em alguns momentos, o futuro Bookman conseguia entendê-lo perfeitamente e, Kanda tinha que admitir, conseguia envolvê-lo em seu sorriso fácil e fazer com que ele deixasse suas ações fluírem naturalmente, sem escondê-las. Mas em outros momentos, e esses eram em 90% do tempo e quando o assunto em questão não era Kanda Yuu, Lavi era um perfeito e completo idiota. Um idiota que tinha que fazer Kanda _falar_ e não apenas entender o que ele queria sem que ele precisasse demonstrar nada.

Yuu suspirou, irritado, e Lavi o olhou sem entender. O primeiro se levantou e guardou Mugen em sua bainha, colocando-a em uma mesa que havia no cômodo. Foi então até outro lado de sua cama, puxando suas cobertas até deixar um espaço de um lado. Apertou o tecido em seus dedos, parecendo um pouco perdido enquanto escolhia suas palavras, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Por fim, murmurou monotonamente:

— Esses quartos realmente não têm aquecimento algum. E está frio.

Dito isso, rapidamente se enfiou debaixo da cobertas, deixando um espaço vazio atrás de si e dando as costas para o ruivo que o observava em silêncio. Lavi passou cinco segundos em um espantado silêncio antes de seu rosto finalmente se iluminar.

— Yuu!! – Exclamou, antes de jogar mais uma vez na cama, enrolando-se nas cobertas e buscando a cintura de Kanda, para que pudesse abraçá-lo.

— Calado. E não se mexa. Nem puxe meu lençol.

Yuu reclamou, mas Lavi mal ouviu, apenas notando o quão vermelhas estavam as orelhas do primeiro e sorrindo ao puxá-lo mais para perto. Era inverno lá fora, no teto, nas paredes e no chão. Mas ali, para Lavi, naquela pequena cama, eles eram finalmente verão.

**Author's Note:**

> TODO MUNDO INDO PRO DENTISTA, PORQUE ISSO FICOU DOCE DEMAIS. Ok, perdão pela piada medíocre. Mas eu carreguei no fluffly e num regreto nada. Sério, adorei escrever com esses dois, que saudades aaaaa. Ficou bem clichê, bem de propósito. Espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim, principalmente você, Hee! Ficou meio grandinha, opa hahah.  
> Não está betada, perdão se houverem erros.


End file.
